The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod: College Sucks
by VampireJaguar
Summary: The sixth book to The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Vlad has to face new challenges in his college years. A new villain named Nefarius is unhappy with Vlad being the ruler of VampireKind. He will stop at nothing to harm Vlad. Please be light on me, this is my first fanfiction story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the rights to The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**

**Important:****If you didn't read The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod then this might not make much sense**

* * *

**College Sucks**

Chapter 1: A unexpected reunion

Vlad aimed a kick at Snow but she grabbed his foot and yanked him off-balance. She pushed him and he landed on his hand and launched himself over Snow, spinning in mid-air, with a neat kick to Snow's back. Snow fell over and landed on her back. This all happened in a matter of seconds. Vlad launched himself towards Snow and kissed her. Vlad had been giving fighting lessons to Snow ever since she was turned into a Vampire, just in case she ever had to fight off a Slayer or another Vampire. Vlad helped Snow to her feet.

"Why are we having all these training lessons anyway" Snow asked.

" Because we can never be too sure with Nefarius on the loose" Vlad explained patiently. Nefarius was a vampire who disagreed with Vlad's rule and would stop at nothing to hurt Vlad physically or emotionally. This meant that all of the people Vlad was close to were in danger of becoming subject to Nefarius and his followers.

Vlad and Snow walked out of the dorm they shared and ran into Henry and October.

"Hey Henry" Vlad said.

"Hey" Henry said back, he looked excited, "I just got premier tickets to _The Defeat of _ _Psycho Slasher Chainsaw Guy From Hell_! Are you in?"

"Definitely" Vlad said, "Can Snow come too?"

"Sure, I have four tickets. That makes you, Snow, me, and October" Henry Replied

Later that evening, Vlad was sitting in his seat next to Snow in the movie theater. His eyes were wide from all the blood and gore. He was grinning like mad. He heard Snows stomach rumble and realized that he was hungry too.

"We'll snack on a hobo later" he whispered to Snow. Much to his uncle Otis's relief he had finally given up on the idea that he could suppress his hunger.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Snow smile a little. Vlad relaxed in his seat and enjoyed the movie. At the end they all walked out of the theater their eyes wide from all the gore.

"Man, the scene when he fell on his own chainsaw was brutal" Henry said and they all agreed enthusiastically.

"You guys need a ride home?" Henry asked.

"Naw, me and Snow have to do something" Vlad answered.

Henry and October nodded. They understood what Vlad and Snow had to do.

Henry and October walked away while Vlad and Snow sprinted through the night. On the way along a dark alley they saw a young women crying.

"Please no, I have a husband and family"

Vlad and Snow hurried down the alley and heard a familiar voice. It was Eddie Poe.


	2. Chapter 2

**College Sucks**

**Chapter Two:** Em

Eddie Poe turned and saw Vlad and Snow standing there. A look of fright appeared on his face when he saw Vlad.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"I might ask you the same question" Snow said.

Vlad was surprised because he hadn't heard Snow speak in a while. He looked at Eddie who looked back at him. Then he unexpectedly launched himself at the women and started drinking. Vlad started forward but by the time he reached Eddie, Eddie had sucked the women dry. Vlad pinned Eddie against the wall and was formulating a question when something collided with him and knocked him against the alley wall. He turned and saw Em.

"Stay away from him" Em spat.

"Why? Is he your new boyfriend?" Snow asked teasingly.

Em turned towards her and knocked her into the wall with a fist. Vlad jumped into the air and landed on Em's shoulders who shook him off and hurled him at Snow. Vlad hovered before he hit Snow who had gotten up and kicked Em in the face. Em howled and pulled out something from her pocket. It was the Lucis.

"It's time to end this" Em snarled. She passed the Lucis to Eddie.

"Do the honors" Em said. Eddie pointed it at Vlad and thumbed the Lucis. The beam shimmered out and before Vlad could react it hit him in the chest slicing a hole right through his heart.

"Vlad!" Snow cried. Vlad felt his consciousness slipping. No. He had to stay awake. He had to stay awake to help Snow. The sound of a thousand Spiders filled the air and the hole in his chest closed. Vlad got up and growled at Em and Eddie. Em and Eddie glanced at each other and ran.

Snow hugged Vlad and cried.

"I thought I lost you" she whispered, "I couldn't bear it if you died."

"It's ok, Snow" Vlad said, "I'm the Pravus"

Snow looked up at him and smiled. Vlad smiled back. His smile was dampened by the thought that Em and Nefarius might be working together. After all, they both wanted Vlad removed from power. Em probably wanted he position as head of the council back. A position that was held by none other than his Uncle Otis. Vlad felt Snow rest his head on his shoulder. He knew that there would be difficult times ahead, but he also knew that he would not face them alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Cibus

**College Sucks**

Chapter 3: Cibus

The next morning Vlad went to class. He was majoring in mythology, following his Uncle Otis's path. The current unit was Vampires. The only person who was sharing this class with him was Sprat, one of his goth friends. Their teacher was droning on about where the myth originated. Vlad tried to pay attention but his mind kept wandering about a recent attack on the V-bar in New York. After the bar's owner had been killed by Tomas, Vlad's father it had been starting to lose popularity. However, five vampires had been present when Nefarius and his men had attacked. They all perished. After class that day, Vlad went to his dorm but Snow wasn't there. He walked down the hall and saw Henry.

"Hey, What's up?" Vlad asked.

"Nothing much, you?" Henry replied.

"I'm hungry" As soon as he said it, Vlad realized that he actually was hungry.

"Didn't you eat last night?" Henry asked.

"No" Vlad said and told Henry of his encounter with Em.

"Well, I guess you gotta go find a jogger or something"

"What?" Vlad turned and saw Cibus. A boy in his mythology class. Cibus looked at Vlad curiously.

"You're hungry so you have to go find a jogger?" Cibus asked. Vlad laughed uncomfortably.

"Where did you get that from?" he asked. Cibus narrowed his eyes. Vlad shifted uneasily. Henry stepped in.

"I think you've had a little too much to drink last night" Henry said. Vlad's stomach gnawed. He had a sudden urge to feed. To drink. He was about to launch himself at Cibus when he controlled himself. He had to control his hunger or risk his secret being found out. Cibus looked at him.

"Are you ok?" Henry saw Vlad's expression and pulled him away.

"We really need to go. We're both hungry" Henry explained and he and Vlad walked away from Cibus's delectable type AB negative blood.

"Just to let you know, I'll be watching you" Cibus called to Vlad. Vlad had a lurching feeling in his gut. First it was Eddie Poe who was after him. Now it was Cibus and Eddie hadn't turned out so well. He had tried to kill him. Twice. Once Cibus turned the corner Vlad left Henry and broke into a run. He needed to find a hobo, and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**College Sucks**

Chapter 4: Otis Otis

Vlad and Henry were walking down Stokerton Street and as usual with Henry the conversation was about girls. Henry was talking about October when Snow came running down the street. She seemed out of breath.

"Vlad, Otis is here" Snow said. Vlad's uncle Otis was the principle of Bathory high the high school Vlad used to go to. He had been very busy lately as principle and was smoothing out any people who still remembered the Slayers attack in Bathory. Vlad followed Snow to a chain restaurant called EAT, and saw Otis waiting inside.

"I'll leave you with him for a while." Snow said and she and Henry walked out the door.

"Otis!"Vlad cried and hugged his Uncle. His Uncle smiled and asked him:

"How's College going for you?"

"I have a problem" Vlad said.

"What is it?" Otis asked as they sat down in a booth. Vlad told him about Cibus.

"What should I do Otis?" Vlad asked desperately, "It'll be Eddie Poe all over again."

"Well, I could sort him out for you-"

"No!" Vlad said, "I don't want him to get hurt" Otis shifted in his seat. Vlad knew Otis didn't share the same morals as he did.

"Alright" Otis agreed, "but if he finds out who you are then we can't risk it."

"Fine" Vlad said wondering how Otis would react if he told him that all his friends knew about him being a Vampire.

"I already know" Otis said.

_I thought we weren't reading each others minds anymore _Vlad thought towards Otis with their telepathy.

_Well, you weren't talking telepathy so I thought I might see what was going on_ Otis replied.

Henry came in.

"Dude, if we're gonna still go to that concert then we gotta roll" Henry said.

_I have to go. Bye Otis _Vlad thought.

_Goodbye_ Otis sent back.

* * *

**I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but you can't expect every Chapter to be action. Plus, it was about time Otis cam into the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**College Sucks**

Chapter 5: Cibus and Eddie Poe

Vlad was walking down the hall and saw Henry and Kristoff in a staring match by the door. Kristoff was growling.

"Keep your hands off of October" Kristoff growled

"Not a chance" Henry hissed back. Vlad sighed. He had known this problem would occur. Kristoff moved forward and shoved Henry against the wall Henry's fist flew out and hit Kristoff in the eye. Kristoff responded by elbowing Henry on the lip. Henry was about to punch again when they both found themselves rooted to the spot unable to move. They both turned towards Vlad, though not by their own will, and saw him standing there with his eyes purple.

"Quit it" Vlad said. Kristoff and Henry had no choice but to comply. Cibus rounded the corner and saw Vlad standing there with purple eyes and Kristoff and Henry Rooted to the spot. Cibus opened his mouth in shock and lauched himself towards Vlad. Vlad released Kristoff and Henry to deal with Cibus. He sent Cibus spinning with a roundhouse kick and Cibus ran towards Vlad again. Vlad was about to kick again when Henry and Kristoff pulled Cibus back.

"He's a monster! Why are you helping him?!" Cibus cried, outraged.

"He's not what you think" Henry pleaded.

"Oh, I get it. He's still controlling you" Cibus said. Vlad's heart sunk. There was no way he could convince Cibus otherwise. He would have to do as Otis said. He took a step forward.

"Do it." Cibus hissed, "Prove that you're a monster."

Vlad sighed. There was no way he could. Suddenly he had a vision. He saw Cibus running. Running after someone. He saw Cibus hit a shadowy figure who sailed backwards and landed in a crumpled heap. Cibus opened his mouth. He had fangs and bit into the figure. Vlad saw the figures face. It was Snow. Vlad found himself pinning Cibus against the wall mouth poised over Cibus's neck with fangs elongated. Henry and Kristoff were standing behind him in shock. Cibus looked at him and Vlad saw tears rolling down his cheeks. There was no way he could do it. Cibus's blood type was AB negative and he wanted to bite in. He forced his fangs back up and let Cibus drop to the floor.

"You will tell nobody" Vlad spat, "or I'll have to deal with you." Cibus nodded vigorously. There were still hot tears on Cibus's cheeks. Vlad sighed and walked away. When he looked back he saw a frightening sight. Eddie Poe was right there, talking to Cibus. Vlad rushed back but they saw him and fled. They disappeared from sight and Vlad wondered if his life could get any worse. Then he remembered his vision. Things were going to get worse. A lot worse, and Vlad knew that Eddie would be the one to turn Cibus into a vampire, or Em. He had to warn Snow.


	6. Chapter 6

**College Sucks**

Chapter 6:A vision come true

"Don't worry" Snow reassured, "I won't die"

Vlad bit his lip. He inwardly planned to stick near Snow at all times, just to make sure that nothing would happen.

_But I can't help but worry_ Vlad sent the message to Snow.

_You shouldn't everything will be alright_ Snow sent back.

Sprat came into the dorm and said "You guys comin' or not?" Sprat had convinced the entire party, meaning Vlad, Henry, Snow, October, Kristoff, Sprat, and Andrew to go to the college goth hangout which was located somewhere behind the College Football field. Once they arrived they found goth kids walking around playing the game _Vampire: The Masquerade_ which Vlad and Snow excelled at, much to their own amusement. Vlad saw Snow go off a bit on her own and followed her.

"You okay?" Vlad asked her.

"Yeah, I just need a little private time" Vlad decided to let her go, since he knew that feeling all too well. Vlad was halfway back when he remembered the vision. He turned around to see Snow was no longer there. Instead he saw the outline of Cibus running. Vlad immediately sprinted off and heard Henry call after him, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he needed to get to Snow and fast. He ran around the corner and saw Cibus hit Snow and saw her crumple. He saw Cibus open his mouth and clamp down. Vlad hit Cibus hard and Cibus flew back several feet. Vlad pushed forward and swung his fists as hard as he could. He felt Cibus weakening. Not caring that he was killing him. Not caring about anything but the fact that Cibus had almost killed Snow.

"Stop" he heard Snow call. Vlad turned and saw Snow rushing towards him. She fell into his embrace.

"See, I told you everything was going to be alright" Snow told him.

"How cute" a voice drawled from the darkness. Vlad and Snow turned and saw three figures approaching. Em, Eddie Poe, and Nefarius. Nefarius walked forward.

"I'm afraid I'll have to break the moment but I'm sure you'll understand." Nefarius said. Em and Eddie Poe circled around Vlad and Snow. They were trapped. More figures came from the darkness and joined the circle around Vlad and Snow.

"You can't kill me" Vlad said in a hoarse tone. Nefarius smiled,

"No, but we can break you. Bring me the girl!" he ordered. Vlad positioned himself between her and Nefarius. He prepared himself to protect her, but there were too many. He counted twenty. That was twenty supernatural beings with super-speed, super-strength and a hunger for blood. Vlad nearly cried out.

_Otis!_ He thought towards his Uncle. _They have Snow and me surrounded_ He was praying that his Uncle heard his message. In the meantime, he would have to stall.

"Why are you doing this now?" Vlad asked.

"There is no better time" Nefarius said nonchalantly.

"You need your cronies to help fight me, if you were actually strong then you would fight me yourself" Vlad said.

Nefarius held up his hand to stop the approaching figures.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that?" Nefarius said.

"Well, you are pretty stupid" Snow answered. Nefarius's eyes shone dangerously.

"I am not stupid. I am a descendent of the foreteller himself" Nefarius's eyes turned orange. In response, Vlad's eyes shown purple and Snow's eyes turned green. Vlad looked at her surprised. Nefarius chuckled "Don't you know. Well, I wouldn't expect you to. It wasn't part of the Pravus prophecy. It was a new prophecy. About the Reputati. The counterpart of the Pravus. It is said that the Pravus will create the Reputati and the Reputati shall defeat the Pravus" Nefarius grinned.

"Why are you telling them this?" Em snarled, just kille them.

"As you wish" and Nefarius signaled for his vampires to move forward. Nefarius looked at him and said,

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Pravus."

Suddenly, chaos was in the air as vampires attacked Nefarius's vampires. Vlad saw his Uncle Otis leading the charge. Vlad recognized some of the Vampires, he'd seen some in Siberia, and at his parent's house with Dorian. Nefarius changed himself into a bat and flew off. Em and Eddie Poe did the same. The rest of the Vampires were thrown down and trussed by the newcomers.

"Otis, you heard me" Vlad said.

"I thought we were screwed" Snow said. Suddenly, they heard calling in the distance. It was Henry.

"Well, we gotta go. Bye Otis" Vlad said" Otis smiled and waved goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**College Sucks**

Chapter 7: Here comes Joss

Vlad was trying as hard as he could. It was impossible. He looked at the owl that was perched in front of him and gasped,

"How do you do it? It's impossible"

"Keep trying. Animorphing is a extremely difficult skill to master" Otis said, but he did sound rather concerned. Vlad wasn't sure it was so difficult if Eddie Poe could do it. They were in a dojo in Stokerton that Otis had rented for a day and had been trying to get Vlad and Snow to animorph for several hours but had, had no luck so far.

Otis went over to Snow who was having a tingly sensation all over her body. Vlad watched as Snow turned into a owl. Otis turned into a owl too and inspected Snow. Vlad looked at Snow dumbfounded. He had been a Vampire longer. He should be the one able to animorph first. Snow and Otis felt his conflicted feelings and turned back into Vampire form. Vlad sighed, maybe animorphing was one of those skills he couldn't master because of his human genes. Henry and the rest of the group came in for a joint session because Otis agreed that any one of them may have to defend themselves at any time. Vlad started feeling considerably better when he saw Henry trip, Sprat flip on his back and Andrew stumbling over his feet. The session continued for several hours before Vlad realized that Kristoff wasn't there. He checked again and did a head count. Kristoff wasn't there. He was sure Kristoff had walked in with the rest of them but he couldn't remember ever seeing Kristoff walk in. Then he remembered what Otis had told him about subconscious mind control. He called Otis over and told him what he had just realized. Otis said something in Elysian that Vlad was sure was a curse.

"Well, we can all use our training today and find Kristoff." Otis called over. The group looked around and after realizing Otis was right they split themselves into teams.

"One vampire per team makes sense" October said so, Vlad and Henry paired up. Snow and October paired up. Otis and Sprat paired up. They all looked at Andrew who muttered something about staying in the dojo. Vlad felt sorry for him so he directed Andrew to go with Otis and Sprat. They all split up in different directions. Vlad knew that Kristoff had come with them but he hadn't gone into the dojo. He looked around and started down Martin Avenue. Vlad and Henry kept their eyes peeled for Kristoff but saw nothing. Suddenly, Vlad felt a familiar presence. Sure that Otis and Snow had felt it too, Vlad ran down an alley towards the presence, Henry puffing to keep up. Then they saw her. It was Em. She was standing several feet from them holding Kristoff by his arm. Kristoff was trying to get free but he was no match for Em's strength. Vlad saw Eddie on the side with several other vampires. Vlad sighed there was nothing he could do. Then he heard a battle cry and saw Andrew rushing forward to save Kristoff. Em saw him and laughed. She dropped Kristoff and hurled Andrew into Sprat who was rapidly approaching from the other side. They both fell down with an _oof. _Vlad ran out to help but Otis got there first. He and Em started fighting with blurred motions that nobody's eyes but Vlad's could follow. The other Vampire's charged forward but Vlad came in their way he started fighting when he saw October get cornered by four vampires. He started towards them but Henry and Snow ran to help her. Vlad was about to help when something crashed into his back and he turned to dispatch a vampire who had just rudely interrupted him. Suddenly, he heard a scream behind him. Vlad turned and saw Snow on the ground the vampire above her holding the Lucis, about to kill. Vlad sprinted forward but Em, who was still fighting Otis stuck out her leg behind her and Vlad fell flat on his face. He was still to far to help and could only watch. The vampire above Snow was about to thumb the Lucis when there was a sickening crunch and the vampire went cross-eyed looking at a stake buried in his chest. Turned and saw Joss running towards them. He pulled out his stake and gutted the vampire behind him. Blood sprayed everywhere and Vlad winced. He knew what that stake felt like. After the arrival of Joss, Em's vampires began to scatter and run, scared of the slayer. Soon, the area was devoid of any evil vampires.

"You guys never get a break do you?" Joss quipped.

"I wish I did" Vlad said, "but people don't let me" Joss grinned. He looked well rested. Otis clapped Joss on the back and Joss actually looked a tiny bit scared.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about you" Otis said, "but if you step put of line then I'll do what I promised." Joss still looked scared. Desperate to know what was going on Vlad went into Joss's memories.

_Vlad saw himself lying on the ground. Otis appeared in his vision and shoved him against a tree. Vlad's neck was jerked violently to the side and Otis was about to drink-_

Vlad blinked. He hadn't wanted to stop listening. Joss was looking at him.

"I don't appreciate my memories being read" Joss looked angry, all fear gone.

"Well, I wanted to know what was happening. How did you do that?" Vlad asked.

"It's a slayer trick" Otis said, "They bite their tongue or whatever and the constant pain clouds their thoughts and we can't read their minds"

"That's stupid" Snow said.

"Wew cawn zou sstp zeading mindz new" Joss said still biting his tongue.

"Well, for one want to know how long it would take for your tongue to fall off" Henry said. Joss glared at him.

"Just kidding" Henry said sheepishly. Joss had evidently deemed it safe to take his teeth off his tongue.

"How come your here now anyway?"

"It's a long story" Vlad said and began to recount what they had been through so far. The future was yet to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**College Sucks**

Chapter 8: It's time the Parents knew

Joss walked down Stokerton Street. He thought about Vlad and wondered if he should start slaying again. He knew from experience that not all vampires were evil but many of them were. The Slayer Society would never accept him back. If he so much as showed his face, they would kill him. He looked over at Henry who had decided to keep him company while Joss went shopping.

"Hey, isn't that..." Henry faltered. Joss followed Henry's eyes and muttered a curse under his breath. It was his uncle Abraham. He also saw his parents talking to him. Joss walked up to them and asked Abraham

"What are you doing here?" Abraham smiled at him, something he didn't do very often.

"I've come to talk to you" Joss was sure 'talk to' meant either purify or die. Abraham led Joss around the house. Henry was about to follow when Joss shot him a look that said "I got this."

Abraham looked Joss square in the eye and gave him the choice that Joss was expecting. Come back and recondition or be killed.

"What if I don't want to be a slayer anymore?" Joss asked Abraham. Abraham cursed

"Why wouldn't you want to be a slayer anymore? What about Cecile? What about avenging her?" Joss shrugged.

"I'll kill whoever killed Cecile but nobody else." Joss said. Abraham drew closer, Joss could feel his hot breath.

"One does not simply stop slaying. It is a job for life"

"I guess it won't be for me" Joss said.

"Oh yes it will. If you don't come back then I've been instructed to kill you." Joss wondered if he could hold his own on his uncle. He'd done it before.

"So do it" Joss said.

"You think I've really come alone" Joss had a feeling of dread. He had been stupid to underestimate his uncle. He saw his fellow slayers come out of the shadows. Ash, Morgan, Paty.

"Come back, Joss. You will survive." Morgan pleaded. Joss shook his head.

"So be it" Abraham hissed. He pulled out his stake. Ash, Morgan and Paty did the same. Joss pulled out his stake. Abraham jabbed forward bu Joss twisted out of the way. Morgan flipped Joss over and Joss hit the ground. Joss rolled out of the way of Ash's incoming stake and rolled right into Paty. She slammed him against the wall and Abraham prepared the final blow. Just then Henry ran around the corner with Joss's parents.

"Abraham" they gasped. Abraham turned and growled. Ash and Morgan advanced towards Henry and Joss's parents while Paty still pressed Joss against the wall. Abraham turned back to Joss and was about to fling it in when Abraham was thrown backwards several feet. Joss turned and saw Vlad who became a blur and in seconds Ash and Morgan had been knocked unconscious. Paty was thrown over several buildings. Abraham got up and flung his stake at the blur that was Vlad. It hit him in the chest and Abraham grinned triumphantly, until Vlad croaked

"Man, that's the third time I've been staked" and pulled the stake out of his chest. Joss watched Vlad in wonder again as the sound of a thousand spiders filled the air and the hole in Vlad's chest closed. Vlad hit Abraham who hit the floor, but got up again. Suddenly, Abraham was frozen to the spot and couldn't move. Vlad looked at him and saw Abrahams blood trickling down.

"oh no" Joss murmured. He wondered if Vlad had enough self control. He took a step towards Vlad to pull him back but Vlad launched himself towards Abraham at vampiric speeds. Abraham had barely enough time to react when Vlad hit him and bit him on the neck.

"No!" Joss cried and pulled Vlad off Abraham. Abraham hit the floor unconscious. Vlad turned towards Joss.

"I'm so sorry" Vlad looked on the verge of tears, "I just lost control" Joss frowned. He sighed, there was nothing they could do about Vlad's nature.

"On the bright side, Abrahams my drudge now" Vlad said. Joss didn't know how he felt about this but it might help keeping Abraham in check. A grunt reminded Joss that his parents were still there. He turned and saw them looking at them in horror.

"Should I wipe their memories?" Vlad asked.

"No, it's about time they knew the truth. Especially if they might be in danger." Joss sighed, thinking about how complicated it would be to explain everything that happened the past few years.

"I could just make them see memories" Vlad said.

"I guess that might make it easier" Joss said and with that he felt Vlad go inside his head and play everything that happened to his parents.


	9. Chapter 9

**College Sucks**

Chapter 9: Joss's supposed roommate

"I'm grounded" Joss said. Vlad and Henry were sitting across from him.

"What for?" Henry asked. It was a stupid question. They all knew it was because Joss had kept so many secrets from his parents.

"I could change that" Vlad said. All it would take was a single order and they would do his bidding. It was useful, but sometimes his power scared him and if it scared him, Vlad could only imagine how much it scared other people.

"Man, it must be nice to be a vampire and change peoples minds just like that" Joss said.

"I could turn you into one" Vlad offered. Joss looked frightened.

"Turn me into a monster. Hell no."

"I thought you had gotten over the vampires being monsters thing" Henry said. Joss shook his head.

"All of them are still monsters. Just some of them are nice monsters like Vlad and Snow" Joss nodded his head thoughtfully. Vlad sighed. He doubted he would be able to convince Joss otherwise.

"I guess if you could 'convince' my parents otherwise, that would be great" Joss said.

"How can they ground you anyways, your eighteen" Henry said.

"I have to stay with my parents for a while until I can move in to the college. I guess as long as I'm here, they have permission to ground me." Joss answered. Vlad got up and his eyes purple he "convinced" Joss's parents no to ground him. After the "convincing", they headed up to the college to get Joss a dorm.

"Can't I have a different roommate?" Joss asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Joss, its the only pair. Everyone is paired up. I'm sure Cibus isn't that bad"

Joss looked the dean in the eye, but he simply shook his head. Joss sighed and walked out of the office with Vlad and Henry in a tow.

"Looks like Stokerton U is gonna have a missing student" Joss grumbled.

"People are going to ask questions" Henry said, "I don't think thats such a good idea."

"It's either that or Joss getting drained in his sleep" Vlad said.

"Well, looks like were hunting Cibus now" Joss said.

"Where could he be?" Henry wondered out loud. They had looked all over the campus with no trace of Cibus.

"Maybe Uncle Otis has him" Vlad said, "Cibus was there when they attacked Nefarius."

_Otis do you hear me? _Vlad sent.

_I am here Vladimir, what is it?_

_Do you have Cibus?_ There was a pause.

_Yes we do, do you need him?_

_No, thats all, thanks Otis, just make sure he doesn't escape, since he's supposed to be Joss's roommate_

_I can see how that may be a problem_ Otis sent.

Vlad told a relieved Joss the news.

"Well, I guess we can just leave him there." Joss said. Vlad and Henry went up to their dorm while Joss went to his. Vlad knew that the disappearance of Cibus would be a problem so he might have to do a lot of mind control to eliminate suspicion.

_Vlaimir, He has escaped. _The message from Otis sent a chill through Vlad. He told Henry to go on, and he turned and ran out the door. He sprinted down towards Bathory and saw Cibus ahead already. He was drinking from Kristoff. Vlad ran even faster and almost hit Cibus when Cibus let go and jumped back. Vlad tried to stop but his momentum carried Vlad into Kristoff and they both tumbled to the ground. Vlad was up in seconds and squaring off against Cibus. Cibus moved forward fast, but Vlad was faster and he slammed Cibus against the wall by the neck. He decided to take a line from his old enemy D'ablo.

"A snap" Vlad growled, "Thats all it would take, Cibus. A snap." Cibus looked scared. Suddenly, there was a sharp noise from the left. Struck by Déjà vu, Vlad turned and saw Em looking expectantly at him her fingers in a snapping position. Vlad was about to react when Em hit Vlad. Hard. Vlad tumbled to the ground. Em grabbed Cibus and they ran down the street. Suddenly, a object whistled through the air and, curving downward it hit Cibus right between the shoulder blades. Em glanced back and saw Cibus lying on the ground. Em turned into a bird and flew off. Vlad ran toward Cibus, wishing that he could animorph. By the time Vlad reached Cibus, Cibus was dead. Blood pooled around the body soaking Vlad's shoes. Joss came up behind Vlad.

"We have to hide the body" Joss breathed.

"Yeah, but where?" Vlad asked.

"I think I have the answer to that question" Vlad turned and saw Otis smiling at him. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried that Otis may have been hurt.

"Where?" Vlad asked. Otis looked at him. Vlad realized that Otis probably had a place he stored all the bodies his nighttime feedings left. Joss picked up the body.

"You're cleaning up the mess" he said and walked after Otis. Vlad sighed and went to get some water.


	10. Chapter 10

**College Sucks**

Chapter 10: Vlad Bites

Vlad scrunched up his face in concentration. Snow walked in.

"Stop trying so hard. It should be more natural" she said. Vlad sighed,

"Maybe animorphing is just one of those things I can't do because of my human blood" Vlad's arms still ached from cleaning up Cibus's mess, and what he wanted to do was just go to bed. Just then Joss came in.

"Do you bite people?" Joss asked breathing heavily. Vlad blinked,

"What?"

"So many bodies, all drained dry?" Joss's voice had become a hoarse whisper. Vlad realized Joss had been to his uncle's "storage" area.

"You should've let me go" Vlad said grinning. His face fell when he saw Joss's expression.

"Stop avoiding the question" Joss said. Vlad averted his eyes. Joss's breathing calmed down a bit.

"How many times per month?" Joss asked.

"About five times" Vlad said, still not looking at Joss, "Depends on how many gory movies I've seen"

"Don't they become a missing person?" Joss asked.

"Do homeless people become missing people?" Vlad replied. Joss made a face.

"You mean you actually bite their dirty necks?"

"Would you prefer I bit yours?" Vlad offered irritated. Joss shook his head.

"I thought you only used bagged blood" Joss said, "that's what you told me the night I staked you"

"You staked Vlad!" that was Sprat. Joss and Vlad turned to see Henry, Sprat, October, Kristoff, and Andrew come in. Joss looked uneasy,

"Ummmmm... Only a little bit" Joss said, he turned back to Vlad "Answer my question or I'll stake you again"

"Well, my urges became harder to control once I got older. I bit my first person the year after you left."

"Who was it?" Joss said curiously, all traces of anger gone now. Vlad looked at him.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell me" it came from Sprat this time. They were all looking expectant and curious about Vlad's vampire nature. Vlad sighed and said,

"Snow" Joss blinked and looked at Snow, who shrugged,

"Truthfully, I kinda liked it" she said. People were looking at her with their mouths open except for Henry who knew this already.

"Then he started feeding on me monthly" Snow said, "I agreed with it so-"

"You mean you don't have to kill" Joss said irritably.

"Well, see thats another Vampire nature, but no we don't" Vlad said.

"So, Cecile died and she didn't even need to?" Joss looked horrified. Vlad shifted uneasily, the question didn't need to be answered.

"Well, I guess it's ok if its just homeless people", suddenly Joss narrowed his eyes, "You're telling me that the entire vampire population survives on hobos?" That was what Vlad was afraid of.

"Well, no, not exactly, just people who won't immediatly go missing. At least not the part of the country or state they're in" Vlad answered.

"Tourists" Joss said.

"Well, many Vampires like to go hunting for regular people in Central Park", Joss winced as if he had experiences there.

"Hey, Vlad's spilling out his beans why don't you tell us your experiences with Central Park" it was Henry who suggested it. October immediately agreed.

"Fine, I went to Central Park, two vampires tied me up, then hunted me, so I killed them" Joss grumbled, "Happy?"

"Joss, it's not like I bite tourists or anything" Vlad said.

"Well, what about Snow?"

"I lost control" A dead silence hit the room.

"What if you lose control now?"

"It's only if I'm undernourished or-" Vlad cut himself off. He hadn't meant to say that. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Or what?"

"or if they're blood type AB" Joss answered. He looked at Vlad,

"I'm right aren't I?"

Vlad nodded his head. He observed the people around the room everyone looked relieved except for...Andrew. He looked pale and scared. Vlad looked at him and Andrew flinched,

"I haven't bitten you yet, have I?" Vlad said. Andrew didn't look convinced.

"Well, we can't do anything about that now. Why don't we go eat something?" That was Snow, always looking to cheer everyone up.

"Fine" Joss muttered, most of them got up and went to get coats and get ready.

Later that evening they were all seated around a table in EAT, Vlad was hungry, but not in the normal way. He didn't want to do it, not tonight, not after what had happened earlier. However, his hunger was getting worse.

"You look hungry" Joss said to him. Vlad looked at him and muttered,

"Yeah"

"I'll take that you aren't hungry for a burger, are you?" Vlad shook his head.

"So, go, what are you waiting for?" Joss said. Vlad looked at him surprised. Joss grinned at him and shrugged,

"We can't change your nature can we?" Joss said. Vlad nodded and excused himself. He walked outside feeling the fresh night air. He sniffed his nose, a blood type AB. Not believing his luck, he realized the man was just around the corner. He sprinted around and launched himself on the man. It was Andrew. Vlad tried to stop himself but hunger crazed and smelling type AB he a bit down. The crimson stream, flew through his mouth. Vlad tried to stop but couldn't saturating himself on that blood. Oh, that blood. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Vlad's chest and Vlad let go. The world swam before his eyes and he saw Joss above him. His chest felt like it was on fire and Vlad let out a strangle grunt.

"You failed the test" Joss said. It had been a test. The whole thing. To see if he was safe, to see if he could resist Andrew. He hoped Andrew would survive, he knew he would survive, after all he was the Pravus. His last thought was "Joss wants to punish me. I guess that stake won't be out for a while."

* * *

**Don't worry this is not the end, I have more to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**College Sucks**

Chapter 11: To stake or not to stake

Joss looked down at Vlad. He felt bad already, Vlad couldn't help his nature, but Joss had the nagging suspicion that Vlad had more self control than most. He needed to teach him a lesson. Just then Henry, Snow, Sprat and October ran around the corner.

"I had this weird feeling Vlad was-" he stopped when he saw Vlad and next to him Andrew. Snow nearly shrieked and she ran at Joss with vampiric speeds. Joss felt her collide was him but he sent her sprawling with a windmill kick.

"Don't think I won't hurt you" Joss said hoping he sounded menacing, "Vlad needs to learn his lesson of not biting his friends" at an afterthought he started biting his tongue. You could never be too sure with vampires.

"I think he learned his lesson already" Henry said. At this point it dawned on the rest of them exactly what happened.

"Technically, you hurt Andrew since you sprung the trap" October pointed out.

"I was finding out wether he could hold his instincts in" Joss said. Snow got up and prepared herself to attack again.

"That was cruel" she said, "Your just playing with him" Joss looked at her pitiful fighting position and sighed.

"Fine" Joss grumbled, he hadn't wanted to keep Vlad staked much longer anyway. Who knew what might happen? He went over to Vlad and pulled out his stake with a squelching noise. Blood hit Joss and he grimaced. After all his years of Slaying he still wasn't used to it. He would never be. The sound of a thousand spiders filled the air and Vlad's wounds closed.

"You just made me hungrier" Vlad said turning and grinning. At the side Andrew began to stir. Vlad's face fell and he covered his head in his hands. Joss was about to say something snappy but decided Vlad had enough punishment. He helped Vlad up, he felt Vlad probing his mind but decided to let him this time. Suddenly, something collided with him and he fell to the ground. It was Snow.

"Time for your punishment" she growled.

"Feisty" Vlad said, "Snow, just let it drop. I deserved what I got. I was being stupid."

Snow dropped he arms and stepped backward. Joss got up and brushed himself off.

"No hard feelings?" he asked.

"No worries there" Vlad said. Joss felt horribly guilty and apparently Snow sensed it and soon she was back to her normal cheery self.

On the way back, everyone had lost their appetite, Joss was forced to tell some stories about his slayings to his friends. Everyone liked this idea but Vlad who sulked in the back.

"I want to know what happened that night" it was the ever curious Sprat. Joss tensed, he knew which night he was talking about, the night that had led him to become a slayer. Vlad looked at him and said

"I was wondering that myself" Joss knew he had to answer.

"Fine, one night I heard Cecile cry out and I thought it was a nightmare and I went down" he shuddered, "then I saw him, glistening fangs stained with blood, and Cecile ever so pale lying there" Joss stopped talking, he didn't want to talk anymore. Snow put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok" Joss sighed, "I really don't want to tell these stories guys. They're painful."

"What about vampire slayings?" Sprat asked, "Those aren't painf-" Joss angry all of a sudden looked at them and growled,

"You think you know anything. Vampire slaying rips your soul to shreds and stomps on it for good measure." They looked at him and he sighed,

"Now I don't even know what to do anymore" Joss said.

"See, thats what you get for joining the society" Vlad said. Joss snorted,

"It's the only vampire slaying society there is. If there was another one I would've joined it in a heartbeat. In the Slayer Society they threaten you with purification or death every ten seconds"

"What's purification?" October asked.

"When the society barrages their people with customs with frequent pain so that they will not easily forget it for who knows how long" Vlad said.

"A year" Joss said, "I was gone for a year remember" Joss watched their expressions with amusement.

"Ok, I forgive you. You were brainwashed by the society and now we'll have to unbrainwash you" Snow said and pulled Joss along.

"Say what?" Joss asked worried. Snow laughed, which gave Joss a bad feeling. It turned out unbrainwashing involved reading The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. A collection Vlad had written under the name Heather Brewer (Authors Note: In real life this was actually written by Heather Brewer, I don't want to offend anyone). Vlad didn't entirely agree with this. It turned out The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod was actually very interesting and one of the best series Joss had ever read. He had just finished them when Vlad came in, alone.

"So, about those books" at this point Joss looked at the clock 7:21, he stared at the clock mouth agape.

"Yeah it's been a while" Vlad said.

"That was a interesting series there" Joss said.

"That's what I need, I have to add in last night" Joss handed over the books and when Vlad was about to go out the door Vlad spoke,

"Who killed Cecile?" Short, direct, and painful. Joss turned to Vlad.

"I truthfully don't know" Joss said.

"How come?" Vlad asked.

"He wiped my memory" Joss said, "Just the face. It's just the face I don't remember" Joss growled,

"If I ever find that vampire I will rip him apart." Vlad sighed,

"Maybe I could boost your memory" he said. Joss felt something stir inside him.

"You could do that" Joss said, his voice a whisper from excitement. Vlad nodded,

"Well, no time like the present and Vlad went into his head.

_He saw the blurred vampire going to touch his forehead. Suddenly, the memory sharpened and the blurred vampire was revealed._ Joss was jerked back to the present. He knew who had killed Cecile, unfortunately he had a problem now. Vlad said the name that Joss respected, loathed, liked and feared at the same time.

"Otis."


	12. Chapter 12

**College Sucks**

Chapter 12: Bye Bye Nefarius, we will NOT miss you

Joss knew what he had to do, but he just couldn't. He couldn't imagine the pain it would bring Vlad, but Cecile's murderer had to be brought to justice. Joss decided a direct confrontation was best, if it was just because Otis had been feeling snacky then Joss would grab his stake and run Otis through. If there was a good reason however, he would let the matter be at peace. He went to Vlad and told hi his plan and Vlad hastily agreed, but wanted to come with Joss. Joss knew Vlad would never let him kill Otis,but if Otis got violent then only Vlad would be able to reign him in. Joss decided to take him as a failsafe. Joss and Vlad took the bus to Otis's home and walked in. Otis looked up from his rocking chair and immediately knew something was wrong. Joss pinched his ear so that Otis couldn't read his mind.

"We need to talk" Joss growled at Otis. Otis sighed,

"I knew this day would come. It's about Cecile" Otis said. Joss became angry all of a sudden and he pulled out his stake and pressed it against Otis's chest.

"Why?" Joss growled, "Why?!"

"Well, I was starving. You see, I was once captured by a fellow named Boris and he wanted to starve me to death. I had a harrowing escape and I desperately needed blood. There was no one around so I knew I would have to break in somewhere and I broke in to your home." Joss fought back tears,

"Why Cecile? Why not me?" Joss had meant it to come out threatening but it came out broken, Otis pushed the stake away cautiously and continued speaking,

"It was a little girl, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed. By then my hunger was out of control, I could not stop myself" Otis's voice broke. Joss couldn't tell if he was lying or not but it sounded convincing. Joss tried to hold them in, but the tears came out. A sign of weakness, a sign of needing to be punished. Joss pushed these thoughts away. Vlad put a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Come on. Let's go" Vlad said. Joss pulled himself together, he was eighteen after all and headed out of the door with Vlad. He heard Vlad say goodbye to Otis, but he Joss would offer no such pleasantry.

Joss walked back to Stokerton U and by the time they got back Joss's feet ached and so did his heart. However, they had another surprise waiting for them. Nefarius was ahead of them, next to him were Em and Eddie. Behind them were roughly a hundred vampires, Nefarius's entire gang. They were all here to dethrone him. Joss heard Vlad gulp and he drew his stake. If he had to slay them all, so be it. Although, Joss doubted he would take down more than two. Nefarius launched himself at Vlad, who had not expected such a sudden attack and went flying. Vlad was fell down and was cushioned by the arrival of Henry and the rest of their troop. Joss turned back to the vampire horde and sprinted forward. The vampires rushed forward to meet him and Joss threw himself off to the right and several vampires rushed path slipping and tripping. The vampires turned back to Joss and this time it was Joss who gulped. They wouldn't fall for that a second time. Joss was saved by the arrival of Otis who had obviously heard Vlad cry for help telepathically. Otis and several other vampires launched themselves into the fray and suddenly bodies and blood were flying everywhere. Vlad ran up next to Joss and helped Joss to his feet. They nodded at each other and charged. They worked like a team. Vlad grabbing vampires and dragging them towards Joss who put a stake through their chest. Blood often flew through the air and when some hit Vlad in the mouth, Joss saw his fangs emerge. They continued to fight without restraint when Vlad grabbed a vampire by the hair and dragged him towards himself. Vlad opened his mouth and Joss turned away. He didn't want to see this part. Joss saw Nefarius hurling several vampires and Joss charged towards him. When Nefarius saw Joss approaching he kicked away the remaining vampires and glared at Joss. Joss readied his stake and moved forward slowly. He remembered a trick his fellow slayer Paty had once showed him and he ran forward stake raised. Nefarius kept his eyes on the stake and Joss swept out with his foot and tripped Nefarius. Nefarius fell on his rump and growled at Joss. Joss swung his stake downwards but Nefarius rolled to the side and got up. Before Joss could react Nefarius had knocked him backward and blows of pain erupted from Joss's face. Nefarius sat on him fists swinging and Joss felt his blood spurt from his nose. Joss was half-conscious and he saw Nefarius close in with his fangs. It was the end. Suddenly, Nefarius was knocked free and Joss saw Vlad leap onto Nefarius and snap his neck. Joss grinned and he saw Vlad above him. Joss tried to stand but it was no use, he was aching with pain all over and before the darkness washed him away he heard Vlad say,

"Thank you."

* * *

**Don't worry, this is not the end. Vlad still has to find Em and Eddie Poe who will stop at nothing to dethrone him from his position as ruler of Vampire Kind. I will still be adding chapters so to all you reading this right now, for all I know nobody might read this, I repeat, this is not the end. Just felt like I had to make myself clear.**


	13. Chapter 13

**College Sucks**

Chapter 13: Thinking like Eddie

Eddie followed Em around the corner, they were going to a secret hideout Em had. They had just slunk away from the battle after Vlad had killed Nefarius. For the first time, Eddie wondered if it was a bad decision to become a vampire. After all, he had already witnessed several battles and had come close to death in each one. Then there were the slayers, a fact that Vlad and Em had left out entirely. He heard his stomach rumble and his fangs slid from his mouth. His super speed hadn't proven as useful as he though it would and neither had his super strength. Eddie stumbled and was about to fall when he hit Em and they both tumbled against some trash cans.

"You've been nothing, but a nuisance to me, boy" she snarled and shoved Eddie right into the pack of slayers that had heard the commotion. Eddie watched forlornly as Em disappeared around the corner. A slayer grabbed Eddie's arms tightly and pinned them behind his back. Eddie kicked and struggled but the slayers were too strong.

"Let's kill it" Eddie heard the words and began to cry. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, he would die and he never realized how much he missed his mother. The slayers watched disgusted and one prepared his arms to throw when a voice behind them called out,

"Stop!" it was Vlad. Vlad who had refused to make him a vampire, Vlad who he had staked. The slayers turned and readied their stakes. Eddie counted ten of them, that was too many, even for Vlad. Then in a blink of an eye Vlad was gone and five slayers were lying dead on the floor, blood blossoming from their necks and chests. Vlad flipped another slayer over and used him to intercept the stake that was coming at him. He sprinted forward, ran up the wall and kicked another slayer in the face, snapping his spinal cord and knocking him backward several feet. Vlad picked up the stake less slayer and flipped him at the other one. They collided with a crunch and the only slayer left was the one holding Eddie. Eddie realized that he could do something to help and dove forward dragging the slayer who was holding him downwards. Vlad's foot connected with the slayers face which spewed blood over Eddie. The slayer was not unconscious however and jumped back to his feet. Eddie picked up a stake from a fallen slayer and pulled back his arm. He had never learned how to throw so the stake just clipped the side of the slayer. The slayer picked up the stake and was about to stake Eddie when Vlad grabbed the slayer around the neck and sent him colliding against the wall.

"W-why are you helping me?" Eddie stammered out, awed by the display of action and power. Vlad stepped forward and said,

"You stuck with Em and you saw how well that turned out." That reminded Eddie, his creator had just left him. Just like that. Vlad grabbed Eddie by the scruff of his neck and dragged him back to Stokerton U. There were several vampires milling about and several wrinkled their noses at Eddie. Vlad and Eddie walked to his uncle Otis who was looking at Eddie murderously. Eddie squirmed and tried to break free from Vlad's grip, but Vlad was too strong. Vlad left Eddie there and was about to say something when a stake flew through the air and Vlad dove out of the way. The stake smashed it's way three feet into the cement. Slayers came out from behind trash bins and various other assortments. Vampires scattered and Eddie saw Vlad chasing after several of them with Otis following. Soon, Eddie was the only one left. He tried to run but a arm flung him backwards. It was a burly slayer who seemed to be in charge. Eddie recognized him, it was Bradford, leader of the slayer society.

"Torture it until it talks" Eddie realized they were talking about him and ran towards the gate in panic. He was dragged backwards and locked in a cage. The slayers hoisted the cage onto a cart and headed off. Eddie was panicking, he should never have become a vampire. Now he would pay the price for not listening to Vlad. He saw the slayers moving next to him and examined them. They had those stakes and some carried knives. Bradford had a whip, with a chill down his spine he saw Bradford take it out and look at him. He grinned manically and snapped the whip. Eddie screamed, his arm felt like it was on fire. He fell to his knees and the whip hit him in the back again and again. His muscled burned, and he saw his blood pooling before his eyes. Bradford walked up to the cage and snarled,

"Where were they headed?" Eddie had no idea but he remembered what Em had once told him about the meeting place of the council.

"New York" Eddie sobbed. Bradford smiled and flicked his whip again and Eddie crumpled. He was going to die, and they would make him suffer.


	14. Chapter 14

**College Sucks**

Chapter 14: Entering Meredith

Vlad opened the notebook and but his mind was blank. He sighed and closed it again, maybe a walk would help stimulate hi mind. He walked out of his dorm and went down the stairs seeing Joss on the way.

"Hey" Vlad said.

"Hay is for horses" Joss replied, Vlad chuckled and continued down the stairs.

"Where you going?" Joss asked him.

"For a walk" Vlad answered.

"Can I join you?" Vlad shrugged, Joss seemed to take that as a yes and walked next to Vlad. They passed through the double doors and the fresh night air hit his face. Vlad felt the night around him taking it all in. They walked down several blocks in silence,

"Where were you today?" Joss asked. Vlad was taken aback by the abrupt question. In truth, he had been behind Stokerton U regrouping vampires after the slayer attack the whole day, but he wasn't going to tell Joss that. Vlad was about to answer when a scream shattered the night silence. Vlad looked at Joss and they both sprinted around the corner. Vlad saw Meredith pinned by a familiar figure who had a knife and was about to dig it into Meredith's skin. Vlad stared at the figure. It couldn't be, he was dead, Vlad had seen it with his own eyes. Otis had killed him. Yet here he was threatening Meredith. Joss charged forward and launched himself at the figure who turned and slammed Joss into a tree with lightning speed. The figure turned to Vlad who stammered,

"W-what-how-not possible" Vlad struggled to get his words out, "You're supposed to be dead!" Joss looked at Vlad curiously. Vlad remembered he had forgotten to add that part into his chronicles. At least he knew what he was writing when he got back to Stokerton U. That is, if he got back. Ignatius released Meredith who slid down to the floor. Ignatius zipped at Vlad faster than Vlad's eyes could follow and seconds later Vlad found himself flying through the air. He slammed into a wall, pain flaring through his back. Vlad tried to move and he heard the faint noise of a thousand spiders. He stood up his broken back healed. Ignatius attacked again, but this time Vlad was ready. He leaned slightly to the side and hit Ignatius with a hook kick to the head. Ignatius stumbled backwards and Vlad turned around and ran towards the wall. Ignatius was hot on his heels when Vlad ran up the wall, twisted in midair, bringing his foot around connecting with Ignatius's neck. His head snapped sideways and Ignatius fell to the ground. Warily Vlad approached when Ignatius jumped up and kicked Vlad in the chest. Vlad grabbed Ignatius's foot and when Ignatius pulled it backward Vlad jumped forward and straddling Ignatius's neck. Ignatius immediately dove backwards and Vlad's head hit the sidewalk. Ignatius appeared above him and brought his foot down on Vlad's face. Vlad's skull felt like it exploded . Suddenly, Ignatius went stiff. Vlad looked up to see a stake protruding from the front of Ignatius's chest. Blood sprayed over Vlad, whose fangs immediately elongated. Ignatius fell forward, the tip of the stake nearly impaling Vlad. Joss stood over Vlad and helped him up,

"Thanks" Vlad gasped, his nose already healing. Meredith walked over to them shakily,

"Um...Thanks" she said. Vlad smiled at her but inwardly he was confused. Everybody was so aggressive these days. Hardly a day could go by without him having to fight somebody. Vlad furrowed his brow and walked over to Ignatius. He felt the pulse and he could feel it beating underneath his fingers. Vlad could have sworn Ignatius was dead when he last saw him and Ignatius should be dead now, but instead there it was. Vlad looked at the stake imbedded in Ignatius's heart, it had pierced through completely, yet Ignatius was still alive.

"He's still alive" as soon as Vlad said it Ignatius gave a shuddering gasp and started to wildly spasm. Ignatius began to throw up some weird purple liquid that looked oddly familiar. It was the same liquid that had come out of Vlad's chest. Immediately, Vlad realized what happened, somebody had got together the remains of the liquid and revived Ignatius, but who? Joss tapped Vlad on the shoulder.

"We should get back to Stokerton U" he said. Vlad nodded and followed Joss and Meredith who were ahead of him. A thought occurred to him that was obvious yet no one had thought to ask before.

"I thought you two were going to California?" Vlad asked.

"We wanted too, but in the end we decided it was too far off from our families so we came back and decided to go to Stokerton U" Joss told him. Vlad nodded his head, but he wasn't really paying attention anymore. His thoughts drifted off to Eddie Poe and what had happened to him. He also wondered what Em was currently doing.

(¡-¡) (it's a vampire, its going to signify page breaks from now on)

Em scowled in disgust. The Alumno was full of crazy and weird vampires who obviously didn't know how to think straight, but she needed their help. Em got up and the room fell silent.

"You all know that the Pravus is on the loose, doing things that were not meant to be" this was met with mutters of approval. Em smiled, with this lot it would be easy to aggrandize herself.

"I will change this, I will become the true Pravus! I will right what is wrong!" Em snarled and vampires cheered. A young vampire in the front quipped,

"What do we do first?" Em smiled and she could see several people shrink back in fear. Feeling pleased she answered in her best evil voice,

"We attack his heart."


End file.
